


home

by LadyAllana



Series: to time [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Casket of Ancient Winters, Fix-It, Gen, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: post- Infinity War. Loki totally got the casket from the vaults as well as the Tesseract.





	home

The casket guides him home. He knows not how long he has been wrapped in the freezing embrace, but the blast of the ship was a mere flicker of heat that held no chance against the core of Winter and ever since the ice has wrapped him carefully, accepted him as one of her own in the endless depth of space. 

He knows that he must find Thor immediately, if the idiot is still breathing, but can’t help the feeling that for the first time in his long-suffering life, he is welcome.

Welcome to use this power, that wasn’t lend to him by Odin or his mother. 

Welcome to the cold in a way he never was to Asgard’s golden halls or Thor’s arms no matter how much he longed for them.

Loki, son of Laufey, the rightful king of Jotunnheim. 

He is yet to open his eyes to the never-ending darkness, the emptiness but the spell he has kept on himself ever since Odin’s death has been finally lifted from him by the touch of endless winter. 

Loki, the Jotunn.

Free from his shackles as the lying prince,

he will find his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm totally not buying the knife act. In no universe is Loki that stupid, yes it would have been a heroic death but Thor universe is supposed to be Shakespearean. Even if they are killing Loki, they need to give him a proper goodbye. 
> 
> Tom is supposed to be in Avengers 4, so hopefully they will fix it.


End file.
